<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Green Apple by Ildre_Auskaite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996291">The Green Apple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite'>Ildre_Auskaite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakfast, Drabble, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The look Harry completely misses - though it is aimed rather carefully.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Green Apple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every morning Hermione drinks her white tea, stirring it anticlockwise. Her teaspoon is jingling softly, hitting the rim of her cup. Hermione ignores it. Her finger is tracing the lines of her Numerology textbook, lips moving, mouthing words. She is certainly ready for her lesson. Nevertheless, a few extra pages are never extra.</p><p>Ron and Dean Thomas drink pumpkin juice. Dean sips loudly, washing down every single bite of his pie, his eyes screwed up in delight. Ron drinks without any relish, as if duty-bound. Actually, it’s just a habit he never bothered dropping. But he certainly doesn’t like the juice. It’s harsh and viscous and kind of muddy. Ron tosses it off and crinkles up. There are yellowish droplets at the corners of his mouth. Wiping his lips, he jumps up on his feet and yanks the sleeve of Harry’s robes - come on, buddy, time to get going - but Harry doesn’t respond.</p><p>The redhead has got itchy feet, but Harry is a night owl. In the morning he feels lost. He doesn’t want to eat, talk or move. All he wants is sleep and a bottle of butterbeer for a nightcap. The voices buzzing around make his head spin. Harry sits there with his palm sandwiched between his knees, staring blankly into space, his eyes fixed at something.</p><p>That something - or, you’d better say, someone -  is on the opposite side of the hall, at the Slytherin table. He has a small pointed chin and sharp teeth like a petty predator. Just for now, the predator is contented with a big green apple, but the apple won’t last forever. </p><p>The apple is crunching loudly and Harry’s mouth is watering. </p><p>A smart pain in the shoulder wakes him up. That’s Ron, overdoing it, as usual. He is tall and clumsy and quite strong but he’s constantly forgetting it. Harry startles and hisses, but his eyes clear up, losing the resemblance to dusky bottle glass. Ron smiles sheepishly, throwing his hands up: sorry, buddy, I didn’t mean it, it so happed. Harry smirks, gives him a short clip round the ear - don’t sweat it, mate! - and, grabbing their bags, they hurry off to the class.</p><p>The intent eyes following Harry to the door make a poor shot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would greately appreciate any comments and suggestions from native speakers (especially those speaking BrE) concerning the wording and the style of the text (it was translated from Russian into English). I do hope to improve my language skills.</p><p>Find me <a href="http://ildre.tumblr.com/">@ildre</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>